Viento de cenizas
by samej
Summary: El viento siempre busca al fuego para avivarlo. Le ha encontrado, pero ahora tiene miedo de que solo queden cenizas. Sasuke/Naruto, post-480 manga.


_Esto empezó como un drabble y ha acabado convirtiéndose en el one-shot más largo que he escrito.__ Los drabbles en cursiva son intercalaciones del pasado (lo demás va todo seguido) y se debería entender más o menos de qué tiempo son, o he hecho mal mi trabajo XD. _

_Notas: Títulos de los capítulos sacadas de letras/títulos de canciones de los siguientes grupos: Love of Lesbian, Pereza, Extremoduro, Vetusta Morla, Melendi y La Fuga._

_Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el capi 480 del manga, pero no respeta el canon en los siguientes. Menciones de otras parejas entre las que se incluye Sasuke/OMC (aunque no tiene demasiada importancia xD).  
_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, y esta es mi venganza por romperme el corazón con los últimos capis, y no gano nada con ello. Ok, vale, nada de venganzas, pero lo de que no recibo un duro de ello es cierto._

_

* * *

  
_

**Viento de cenizas**

_**Universos infinitos (e irreales).**_

Quizá algún día se olvide de él. Es posible que se levante una mañana, dentro de unos años, vaya a su puesto de Hokage, porque por supuesto que será Hokage, y sienta que el dolor en el pecho se ha calmado por fin, o que las agujas que se le clavan todas las noches cuando le ve en sueños han desaparecido. O quizá esté entrenando al que cree que será su sucesor y vea lo bien (o mal) que se lleva con los que hace equipo y piense que las heridas se hayan cerrado, por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Puede que algún día deje de dar vueltas en la cama cuando Konoha ya ha apagado sus luces, y ya no piense en esa foto que guarda todavía en su mesita. Que llegue ese momento en el que no la mirará y la verá igual que el primer día, limpia y brillante y hablando de tiempos mejores. Que no le embargue el dolor cuando la vea con el marco desgastado y el cristal opaco.

Es posible. Pero lo duda.

Podría ser que Sasuke se olvidase de él, también. Que viva escondido del mundo ninja, porque fue la única opción que le quedó cuando se marchó. Puede que hasta fuera fácil desechar todo el dolor, la idea de que tuvo un día una familia, de que tuvo un día un amigo, de que un día quiso a alguien. Una vez casi lo consiguió, y les olvidó durante más de cuatro años así que eso no le debería costar tanto, ahora que no hay nada que se lo recuerde.

Quizá ese día se cruce con un equipo de Genin con su correspondiente sensei y la nostalgia no le acribille el pecho. O podría dejar de ir a buscar ramen una vez a la semana. Lo hace casi sin querer, eso de disfrutar del plato mientras imagina que es Naruto el que lo come a su lado, con su charla interminable que nunca esperaba más respuesta que un sonido de aceptación o una mirada de advertencia de él.

Es posible. Pero lo duda.

_**No sigo tu velocidad (siempre me quedo atrás)**_

_Es en el último momento cuando reacciona, como siempre. Ni siquiera está metido en la pelea porque Madara es listo y no ha dejado ni un hueco a Naruto para que vaya donde Sasuke, que permanece como observador mientras, ocasionalmente, se encarga de los de Konoha que intentan unirse al rubio. Ha tenido suerte de que no haya aparecido Kakashi, porque sabe que con él se vería en problemas. Pero supone que tiene bastante trabajo con el Shichibi que Madara se ha ocupado de soltar en medio de la villa._

_Nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero la verdad es que no tiene muy claro quién va ganando y quién perdiendo. Da la sensación de que es Madara quien lleva el control de la situación (juega con su técnica interdimensional y es evidente la maestría que ha alcanzado con el sharingan) pero por otra parte Naruto tampoco lo hace mal, muy en su línea con sus Kage Bunshins y controlando la naturaleza del viento. _

_Inconscientemente piensa que lo mejor para combinar con ese tipo de chakra es el fuego._

_Ocurre entonces, tres décimas de segundo antes de que de el golpe final, cuando ve el movimiento que hace Madara. Por segunda vez en su vida su cuerpo decide que no va a hacer caso a lo que piensa y actúa independientemente._

_Se mueve solo, se interpone, y antes de que Madara se dé cuenta su espada de Chidori le atraviesa por completo._

_Por unos segundos, el mundo se queda en silencio. La expresión de Madara sigue escondida bajo la máscara pero el ojo visible parpadea con incredulidad, una vez, otra, como si no se creyera que el cuerpo que está delante de él sea el de Sasuke._

_Lo último que ve Naruto es el Mangekyô sharingan de su antiguo amigo, y cae inconsciente, cerrando los ojos, hundido en el genjutsu._

_Para cuando los abre, Sasuke se ha ido._

_**Midiéndonos como dos leones**_

Hay otra opción, es la real, y no pasó nada de eso. Naruto nunca dejó de buscarle, y con el tiempo Sasuke no se escondía tan bien como pretendía, porque nunca dejó de doler para ninguno, y, como sospechaba en su fuero interno, el día menos pensado vio al rubio finalmente acercarse mientras él miraba por la ventana. Ni siquiera trató de huir, diciéndose a sí mismo que era porque quizá no estaba preparado para una pelea de nivel Hokage.

Pero mentía. No huyó porque no quería. Estaba cansado de correr.

Naruto terminó por llegar a la casa, pequeña y solo accesible por aquellos que conocieran el camino escondido entre las rocas. Y para él, porque en modo sapo ermitaño había sentido la esencia del chakra de Sasuke impregnada en cada piedra del invisible recorrido entre el bosque.

Tenían miedo. Sasuke, de su reacción cuando llegase, o de que se lo pensara mejor y diera la vuelta, o de las dos. Naruto, de que le rechazase. De que no le dejase volver. Es posible que estuviera con alguien, pensaba, con un deje de pánico, y que cuando entrara hubiera un pequeño Sasuke correteando por la casa. Que le dijera que no volvió porque ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Que su presencia ahí trajese recuerdos perdidos del pasado y que le trajera de nuevo dolor.

Sabía que era egoísta por arriesgarse, pero había que intentarlo. Si se tenía que ir, se iría, si el moreno quería que se quedaran se quedaría. Y si aceptaba volver a Konoha, volverían.

Encontró la puerta abierta y, cuando la cruzó y le vio sintió las mismas ganas de abrazarle, que de pegarle un puñetazo, que de llorar.

_**Después de arder, el fuego ya es solo humo. **_

_Naruto despierta, desorientado. Está solo y las paredes y cortinas blancas le dan la pista que necesita para saber dónde se encuentra. Intenta incorporarse pero un dolor penetrante en su espalda no le deja. El sonido que emite hace que unos pasos se acerquen, una puerta se abra y, finalmente, que la cortina se corra. _

_Sakura tiene profundas ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos, y está muy pálida, como si llevara días sin dormir, pero la sonrisa de alivio alegra su expresión._

_- Naruto, por fin. Pensábamos que no despertarías. No, no intentes moverte. Voy a por nuevas vendas y a por unos cojines por si te quieres incorporar, pero no te m-_

_- Sakura-chan –la interrumpe. Ella sabe lo que le va a preguntar y se le cortan hasta las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse -. Sasuke. ¿Está… aquí?_

_La voz le raspa al cruzar su garganta pero termina de decirlo. Quiere… No. Necesita saberlo porque la última vez que vio a Sasuke estaba demasiado lejos de él y no puede soportar que otra vez haya pasado lo mismo._

_- Se ha ido, Naruto. Se ha ido. Otra vez – intenta poner un tono un poco más alegre, uno que no le deje el sabor amargo en la boca -. Pero luego hablaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me preocupas tú._

_Él asiente con expresión rota y se hunde en la cama. Ella suspira y sale de la habitación, derrotada._

_**Solo, como cuando tú te fuiste.**_

- Hey.

Estaba dándole la espalda, mirando a los fogones de la cocina. Señaló con un gesto vago la mesa, y Naruto se sentó con un nudo en el estómago que se alivió solo momentáneamente cuando constató que no, no había ningún Sasuke enano dando vueltas por la casa.

Pasaron un par de minutos en doloroso silencio mientras terminaba de preparar el té y se sentaba con él. Le puso su taza delante y, por fin, levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos.

Naruto tragó saliva.

- Kakashi-sensei te manda saludos – empezó, por no enfrentar el problema. Por alguna razón, resultaba más sencillo así.

- Hn. ¿Sigues llamándole sensei?

- Sí, bueno, aunque ahora tendría que llamarle Hokage. Pero ya sabes que nunca se me han dado muy bien esas cosas.

- Supongo que comparado con el que teníais la última vez que estuve allí, está bien.

No se le escapó a ninguno de los dos que había usado el "vosotros", alejándose de la unidad de Konoha. Ambos dieron un trago al té, ligeramente incómodos.

- Ya, sí, entonces había muchas cosas que estaban como no debían. Ahora todo es distinto. Cada vez que voy hay una nueva pareja, o un nuevo hijo. La última vez, cuando vi que Sakura-chan y Sai…

- ¿Qué has dicho?

¿Qué había dicho para hacerle reaccionar?

- Q-que Sakura-chan y Sai…

Sasuke, como siempre, le sorprendió.

- Eso me da igual, antes. Lo de 'cada vez que voy'.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¿No vives en Konoha?

- Ah, eso. Bueno, tengo mi casa en Konoha, si es lo que quieres decir, pero no, los últimos años no he estado mucho por allí – concluyó con una risita.

- ¿Por qué?

Naruto se levantó, nervioso, y se rascó la nuca, dándole la espalda hasta que se colocó en la ventana. El viento trajo hojas del jardín, rojizo ya por influencia del otoño. A Sasuke le pareció que mascullaba algo como 'y luego soy yo el idiota' pero lo dejó pasar.

- Si me quedaba en Konoha, ¿como te iba a buscar? A no ser que tuvieras pensado aparecer un día de estos, lo que hubiera hecho un poco inútiles estos últimos años.

La presencia de Sasuke estaba de repente a su espalda y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlar el impulso de darse la vuelta y tocarle.

- ¿Qué, Sasuke? ¿Crees que te he encontrado por suerte en una misión? Que casualmente estaba en este país, y casualmente alguien me dejó caer sin que yo buscara que habían visto a alguien como tú por aquí, y que casualmente encontré tu rastro de chakra, ¿eso crees?

No contestó. Pero le sintió más cerca y tuvo la sensación de que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Pasaron otro minuto así, él apoyado contra el alféizar de la ventana, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el borde mientras el viento que se había levantado se colaba y se le enredaba en el pelo, y Sasuke detrás, suficientemente cerca como para tocarle pero demasiado lejos todavía para abrazarle.

_**Dame algún motivo para decir que sigo estando vivo.**_

_- ¿Que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?_

_Hace mucho que no veía así de histérica a Sakura. Es normal, al fin y al cabo, ya ha pasado un año y todos han dado por supuesto que Naruto ha dejado (por fin) de lado las promesas y olvidado la idea de ir detrás de Sasuke._

_- Hoy. No sé a dónde. A buscarle. Vendré cuando pueda. Una promesa de por vida es de por vida, Sakura-chan. No puedo dejar eso a medias._

_- Pero, Naruto, esa promesa a mí ya… Ya no importa. Quédate aquí, estamos nosotros, tus amigos. _

_- A mi sí, Sakura-chan. Esa promesa te la hice a ti, y me la hice a mí, y yo no puedo dejarlo así. Estoy convencido de que cree que no puede volver. Si le digo que puede y aún así no quiere, será distinto. Pero tengo que encontrarlo._

_- Naruto, si hubiera querido quedarse se hubiera quedado cuando mataste a Madara._

_Sí, eso es otra cosa de la que hay que hablar._

_- Yo no lo hice._

_La boca de Sakura se abre de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera le salen las palabras._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que no fui yo, estoy seguro – Sakura abre la boca para interrumpir pero Naruto levanta rápidamente una mano y le frena -. Ya sé lo que os conté, pero... - duda un momento y después continúa -. Puede que yo no sea el mejor ninja con los genjutsus, pero te aseguro que Kyûbi de eso sabe un rato, y me ha estado avisando._

_- ¿Avisando de qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada, Naruto._

_Sabe que lo que va a decir parece una locura, pero después de 21 años compartiendo cuerpo con él, Naruto puede decir que conoce a ese jodido zorro más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo._

_- Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien pero ha estado enseñándome lo que pasó en realidad. Con... con sueños. No fui yo, Sakura, fue él. _

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_A Naruto todavía se le hace rara la falta del 'kun' al final de su nombre. Pero hace tanto de eso ya..._

_- Sí. De alguna manera me manipuló para que creyera que fui yo, pero no. Sabes que es perfectamente capaz de hacer eso con el sharingan._

_- Sí – la duda está implantada en la analítica mente de la kunoichi pero no está dispuesta a ceder tan pronto -. Pero eso no prueba nada, Naruto. ¿Vas a dejar todo lo que tienes aquí solo por unos sueños? _

_- No puedo seguir adelante si no hago esto, Sakura-chan, entiéndelo. No soy como tú, no puedo superarlo y seguir adelante con mi vida y con mis sueños si no cierro esta página. Y solo hay uno que pueda hacerlo, y no está en Konoha – baja la cabeza -. Lo siento._

_- No. No lo sientes – suspira pero no hay acusación en las palabras, sólo tristeza y resignación._

_- Ya – reconoce._

_Él se empieza a mover y ella le agarra de la muñeca. Y le atrae y le da un abrazo. _

_- Ten cuidado. No quiero perderte también a ti._

_- Lo tendré – sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo y aprieta su mano un momento antes de soltarse -. Vendré a visitaros, ¡lo prometo! Voy a por mis cosas y a despedirme de Kakashi-sensei, pero no digas nada a nadie más hasta que no me haya ido, ¿vale? _

_Sakura solo puede asentir. _

_- Hasta pronto, Sakura-chan._

_Ella se queda sola, mirándose las manos, preguntándose por qué todos sus amigos terminan por irse. _

_**Sigue intacto en mil pedazos y no logra romperse. **_

Naruto cogió aire y volvió a la mesa, esquivando la mirada primero y el cuerpo de Sasuke después. Se sentó, tranquilizándose, y esperó a que le imitase para volver a hablar.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí?

- No, claro que no – dijo, como si fuera de idiotas pensar lo contrario. La expresión dolida de Naruto le hizo suavizar el tono -. Al fin y al cabo, me había ganado muchos enemigos durante… durante aquel tiempo. Encontré esta casa, finalmente.

- No esperaba encontrarte en esta zona. He venido varias veces, la verdad, pero no tenía esperanzas de verte aquí, ¿sabes? Me traía demasiados recuerdos.

- Sí. Ver tu nombre en el puente de entrada…

- Sí – rió Naruto -. Eso estuvo bien.

- ¿Bien? ¡Casi me matan por tu culpa!

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

Naruto se miró entonces las uñas con intensidad, como si intentara evocar algo del pasado.

- No me debes nada por eso, lo sabes – dijo Sasuke, sin pensar.

- Supongo que no. Éramos ninjas, ¿no? Y amigos.

El silencio se instaló, denso, entre ambos. Los recuerdos flotaban de manera que casi se podían tocar en la habitación.

_**A veces pienso que es un don olvidar.**_

"_Puente de Naruto", lee Sasuke. La última vez que lo miró estaba con Suigetsu y casi le hizo gracia ver que hay cosas que nunca cambiarían. Lo cruza, intentando ignorar el puño que le atenaza las entrañas y se da cuenta de que puede señalar sin ningún atisbo de duda el lugar en el que protegió a Naruto de las agujas de Haku. ¿Cómo va a olvidar su pasado si no es capaz siquiera de obviar eso? _

_Sigue hacia delante. Nadie le mira, es capaz de pasar desapercibido entre el tráfico de cajas de pescado con ropas viejas y oscuras. Si siente que alguien se fija en él más de lo normal, es lo suficientemente rápido para desaparecer antes de que se pueda preguntar quién era._

_Naruto. ¿Habría conseguido por fin su maldito sueño? Sasuke no se imagina nada peor que ser Hokage. Malditos manipuladores. Aunque su hermano ya no le persigue en todas sus pesadillas, todavía se despierta a veces sintiendo un ligero golpe en la frente._

_Aunque claro que Naruto no sería como ellos, ¿verdad? Sasuke piensa que no, que Naruto tiene esa fuerza interior incorrompible. Si pudo acabar como Gaara, y no lo hizo, y a los dieciséis años todavía soportaba al bastardo del Kyûbi en su interior, está seguro de que sabría no ceder a las presiones de los viejos del Consejo._

_Sasuke termina de cruzar el puente y se pierde entre el gentío, dejando a sus espaldas el nombre grabado en madera de su amigo. No vuelve la vista atrás._

_**Para sonreír, son malos tiempos.**_

Sasuke no contestó. A cambio, señaló a su cuello.

- ¿Y eso?

Llevaba una piedra negra y redondeada colgaba al lado del regalo de Tsunade. Una pieza de go, si Sasuke no se equivocaba.

- Ah, sí. Es un regalo de Shikamaru.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- Se fue a la Arena y me lo dio como recuerdo. Al final Temari consiguió engancharlo, a pesar de lo problemático que le parecía estar con una mujer, que encima era de otra aldea, y, joder, que era Temari. Pateaba el culo como la que más – Sasuke le miraba, casi divertido. Había olvidado lo mucho que se iba por las ramas -. El caso es que me dijo que ya sabía que yo era incapaz de pensar un poco antes de meterme en cualquier pelea así que me lo dio para intentar recordarme la importancia de la estrategia o alguna cosa así. No le hago ni caso a eso, pero me gusta llevarla. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de conformidad, con algo de alivio escondido, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que se sentía como si hubiera estado dando una explicación.

Y supuso que ya era hora de sacar el tema, porque así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Abrió la boca y cogió aire para hablar pero le interrumpió Sasuke antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Naruto cerró la boca y se lo pensó. Podía esperar.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó, desconfiado.

El Uchiha tenía pinta de ser de los que comía todo el día cosas como fruta. O tofu (y él odiaba el tofu).

En cambio, abrió un armario y si Naruto no hubiera estado tan emocionado con lo que oyó podría hasta haber sentido la sonrisa en su voz.

- Tengo ramen.

Y olvidó todas las precauciones que estaba tomando hasta el momento. Es decir, ¿reencontrarse con Sasuke después de cinco años y no lanzarse a abrazarle (ni a pegarle)? Difícil, pero lo puede hacer. ¿Evadir el tema que le había traído hasta ahí hasta que les explotase en las manos? Eso era sencillo.

¿Quedarse quieto cuando alguien pronunciaba la palabra mágica? Imposible.

Así que se colocó a su espalda, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la precaria situación que estaban pasando y asomó la cabeza por su hombro

- ¿Es _tonkotsu_-ramen? ¿_Miso_? ¿_Shoyu_ al menos?

- ¡Imbécil, quita de encima! ¡No tenía que haber dicho nada!

- ¡Ja! ¿Y me ibas a dejar sin ramen, bastardo? ¿A tu pobre amigo, que te ha buscado por todo el puto mundo?

Las palabras salieron en tono de broma pero Naruto se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata en el mismo momento de decirlas. ¿Como podía tener una bocaza tan enorme? ¡Ni que se lo estuviera reprochando!

Iba a decir algo para intentar arreglarlo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Sasuke y se quedó sin habla. El cuello estaba a centímetros de sus ojos y siguió con ellos, fascinado, una gota de sudor que le recorría la piel. Era como estar en medio del desierto y encontrar una fuente eterna de agua fresca. Era lo único que le quitaría esa sed, esa abstinencia horrible que llevaba sufriendo la mitad de su vida.

Era adicto a algo que ni siquiera había probado.

Sasuke cogió el ramen y cerró suavemente el armario. Sentía la intoxicante presencia de Naruto rozándole el brazo, la respiración en su cuello. Le llamaba. Apartó el ramen a un lado y se dio la vuelta despacio. Hasta encararle.

Si había algo en el mundo capaz de describir la expresión de Naruto en ese momento, era pura hambre. Tenía que decir algo.

- La verdad es que pensaba que ya serías Hokage. ¿Acaso no te dejaron?

Gracias a los dioses, esas palabras bastaron para romper el hechizo y tensar a Naruto, haciendo que se alejara de él. Y antes de que hablara el rubio, siguió él.

- No era necesario esto, Naruto. Terminaste con los malos, podrías haber seguido en Konoha, te dije que no necesitaba volver cien veces. Que no me buscaras.

- Joder, Sasuke. ¿Cuándo he hecho lo que tú me has dicho? Si esto es lo que quieres, vivir como un jodido ermitaño en medio de… lo que sea que sea esto, me parece bien. Entiendo que no quieras volver a Konoha con lo que pasó con tu hermano. Además, no me vengas con gilipolleces, sé que fuiste tú quien se cargó a Madara.

Fue el turno de Sasuke de quedarse congelado por partida doble.

_**He esquivado un tiro, me han rozado dos.**_

_Al igual que su cuerpo reacciona al momento, su mente hace lo propio y gira los ojos a Naruto, que todavía no ha podido procesar lo que ha pasado. Madara está muerto, pero Sasuke no soporta la idea de haberse dejado llevar. Otra vez. Ni la idea de que, después de todo lo que ha pasado y ha vivido y ha sufrido de alguna manera el rubio idiota siga haciéndole reaccionar así. Defendiéndole. Y si va a aceptar que le quiere, y que no es capaz de matarle ni de verle muerto, decide en lo que dura un parpadeo que lo mejor es alejarse de él._

_De él y de todo lo que significa. _

_No quiere amar, porque hay quien nace para amar y hay quien nace para vengar y él es de los segundos y está destinado a estar solo. Así que, llorando lágrimas de sangre penetra en la mente de Naruto y cambia sus recuerdos. El golpe fallido de Naruto hacia Madara se convierte en acertado, y borra por completo las últimas imágenes de él. _

_Mientras manipula sus pensamientos, es capaz de verse a sí mismo a través de sus ojos. _

_No imaginaba que dolería tanto._

_**Yo ya escogí mi camino, no pienso mirar hacia atrás.**_

Naruto se frotó la cara con una mano, frustrado.

- Lo de tu hermano... lo sabía entonces, antes de volver a verte en Konoha. Ciertos privilegios por ser alumno de Kakashi, aunque en el momento no entendí nada, y menos por qué estabas en contra de nosotros. Déjame terminar – indicó, al ver que pretendía cortarle -. Y lo de Madara lo sé gracias a mi amigo el zorro. Por alguna razón, no le interesaba que yo no supiera la verdad.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que-

Y volvió a interrumpirle. ¿Es que no le iba a dejar hablar?

- Entiendo que no quieras volver. Entiendo que quieras vivir lejos de ellos. Quizá yo tendría que pensar igual, ahora que soy consciente de lo que me hicieron pasar cuando yo no tenía culpa de nada. Pero yo nunca he sabido guardar rencor de esa manera. Y hay tanta gente que quiero allí que… no puedo no perdonarles.

- Pero yo no tengo a nadie. Da igual que hayan pasado los años que sean, no hay nada para mí si vuelvo a Konoha.

Naruto asintió como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Hasta ahora había estado gesticulando como sólo él podría hacerlo, subiendo y bajando el tono, pero de un momento a otro se serenó, y apartó la mirada, como si no pudiera enfrentarle. Sasuke tuvo un _d__éjà vu_ de ese otro Naruto que vio después de tres años de ausencia, ése que se quedó totalmente quieto mientras él sacaba la katana con intención de asesinarle. Tragó saliva.

- Yo tampoco tenía a nadie antes, Sasuke. Y tampoco tenías a nadie a partir de los ocho años. Pero eso cambia, con el tiempo, como nos pasó a nosotros al principio. Pero no te quiero convencer, quiero que quieras venir, esta vez. Y he pensado mil veces en qué puedo decirte, qué puedo ofrecerte para que decidas seguirme por tu propio pie. Y me he dado cuenta de que… - se le escapa una risa dura, dolida, triste - de que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Sasuke. Sé que hace mucho que no hay nada que pueda hacer que quieras volver – volvió la cabeza para mirarle finalmente a los ojos -. Solo me tengo a mí. Solo te puedo dar a Naruto.

Sasuke sintió que sus defensas flaqueaban. Su estómago se convirtió en cristales, sus piernas en gelatina. De repente estaban demasiado cerca (¿cuando se habían movido?), y estaba seguro de que de un momento a otro se iba a lanzar a por él. A pegarle, o a besarle, no lo tenía muy claro. Quizá ambas. Al fin y al cabo, así habían hecho siempre las cosas.

- ¿No tienes miedo?

El incómodo ambiente seguía ahí, planeando sobre sus cabezas, a la espera del fin de la conversación.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le hice a ella?

Ah. Eso. Naruto bajó la mirada, dolido. Claro que se acordaba. Se lo había dicho Madara, con detalles, entreteniéndose en "_y ella le salvó la vida y ¿sabes lo que hizo, Naruto-kun? Le atravesó el corazón con un rayo"_ y él no se lo creía hasta que le miró a los ojos, y pese a la lejanía vio la oscuridad que emanaban. Y supo que era verdad.

Oyó la risa algo despectiva y más resignada que nació de su boca, y vio como se alejaba pero esta vez fue su mano la que se movió sin pedírselo, y agarró la de Sasuke, frenándole. Éste se quedó quieto, sin ninguna expresión detectable en su cara.

- ¿Si me fuera a frenar algo de lo que hiciste entonces, crees que hubiera estado buscándote hasta ahora?

_**Si los recuerdos te encadenan**_

_Cuando Sasuke deja la Villa, los primeros años son una frenética huida de pueblo en pueblo, saltando fronteras y sin quedarse más de un día en ningún sitio. No confía en nadie, no habla con nadie y está solo._

_Supone que puede acostumbrarse._

_Pero el tiempo siempre cambia las cosas, y después de esos largos meses vagando sin hablar prácticamente con nadie, empieza a dejarse llevar._

_Y se pierde a veces en los sitios en los que no debiera, y, siempre de noche, se acerca a las tabernas donde los civiles le atienden como a cualquier otro pero es capaz de reconocer a los ninjas solo con ver como se alejan del aura oscura que expide inconscientemente._

_En la aldea de la Hierba, encuentra una solución temporal para lo que está buscando sin quererlo. Dice que se llama Takeshi, es rubio, tiene los ojos grandes y verdes y su sonrisa refulge en la oscuridad de la taberna. Le sirve el sake como si lo hubiera pedido, le habla como si le contestara, y le besa como si supiera que él fuera a corresponderle. _

_Por alguna razón, él no puede hacer otra cosa que seguir su lengua con la suya, y después dejarse guiar a la privacidad de un cuarto. Más tarde, cuando aún está recuperando la respiración, se da cuenta de que finalmente puede pensar en Naruto._

_Aguanta tres meses en la aldea. Sigue yendo casi en contra de su voluntad al mismo sitio. Takeshi siempre está libre y siempre le abraza cuando terminan y por mucho que él le aparte los brazos y huya le sigue esperando la siguiente noche que aparece. Con la ropa, la mirada, y el alma negra._

_- Sasuke. Me llamo Sasuke. _

_Esa noche Sasuke duerme con él, se deja abrazar, y Takeshi aprovecha para despedirse. Sabe que no va a volver._

_Cuando tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es tranquila, Takeshi pierde la sonrisa y susurra._

_- Espero que le encuentres._

_Sasuke se hace el dormido y no contesta._

_**Dime cómo arder**_

La mano de Sasuke seguía entre sus dedos y sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que le recorrían los brazos y viajaban hasta su corazón, que le retumbaba en el pecho. Descubrió que, realmente, sabía que ya no había más que decir y quizá no podría hacer más para que volviera y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía tanto.

Así que fue él quien por fin se adelantó, agarrándole de la nuca y atrayéndole hasta su boca. Era tan sencillo, tan intuitivo introducir la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos mientras le rozaba el cuello, arañando suave al principio pero cada vez más fuerte. Porque Naruto no había sabido en la vida como hacer algo con paciencia y menos lo relacionado con Sasuke.

Pararon un segundo y se miraron a los ojos. Un simple momento en el tiempo y Naruto supo lo que era perder el control, después de tanto tiempo. Ya no sabía quién llevaba su cuerpo, si era su corazón o eran ocho años de echarle de menos pero le daba igual, y empezó a besarle más rápido, más fuerte, a cubrir sus labios de pequeños mordiscos intercalados con lamidas. No tenía miedo a hacerle daño porque era Sasuke y él también apretaba, le clavaba los dedos en la espalda apretándole contra él como si quisiera fundirse en uno. El rubio lo entendía, porque era exactamente lo que él mismo esperaba.

Sasuke fue a hablar, y Naruto pensó que como soltara alguna gilipollez más le iba a terminar por matar. Pero por una vez, dijo exactamente lo que él quería que dijera.

- Cama. Ahora.

Y le guió cogiéndole de la mano mientras no dejaba de besarle. Porque separarse en ese momento de él era simplemente impensable. Le quitó la camiseta por el camino, pasando los dedos por las depresiones de sus abdominales, notando como se tensaban los músculos que rozaba por el camino. Naruto hizo lo propio con la suya, y ese primer momento de piel-con-piel les hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio a ambos.

Llegaron a la habitación cayendo en la cama al momento, las intenciones de ir despacio hacía tiempo perdidas, o posiblemente nunca formuladas. Se perdían entre las sábanas mientras se desnudaban a golpes y Naruto se preguntaba qué había sido de su vida los últimos diez años.

Qué había sido su vida sin él.

Dieron vueltas en la cama, lamiendo cicatrices y lamiéndose las heridas, cayendo en la vorágine de la mezcla de sus cuerpos y dejándose llevar. Hasta que Sasuke le sujetó por un segundo y le miró, con toda la cordura que Naruto estaba seguro que se había dejado él por el camino.

- ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez has hecho…?

Ni siquiera intentó hablar, y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta de vuelta. Olvidó la pregunta y lo olvidó todo cuando Sasuke se lamió los dedos y al momento agachó la cabeza y le lamió a él, y la sensación fue tan repentina y tan intensa que el rechazo tardó en aparecer cuando descubrió a donde se dirigía su mano. Pero Sasuke se alzó hasta su boca y le besó y le pidió confianza sin palabras.

Y si había algo que él siempre le había dado, y siempre le seguiría dando, era confianza.

Así que se dejó llevar, intentando ignorar la intromisión, que, por alguna razón, al de un par de minutos dejó de ser molesta y _algo_ le pedía moverse, algo dentro de él le hizo mover las caderas, contra sus dedos y dejó salir su nombre, que chocó contra sus labios. Quizá esperaba esa señal, porque apartó sus labios de los suyos, incorporándose y colocándose entre sus piernas. Sintió una presión más grande que la de antes pero ahora quería, necesitaba sentirle dentro, aunque fuera doloroso porque nada, nada de lo que les acercara más podría ser malo nunca.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a empujar. Y sí, era doloroso pero Naruto había sentido como la piel se desprendía de sus huesos y tenía alta tolerancia al dolor y no fue para nada como lo esperaba. Molesto al principio, sí, pero sentirle dentro de él, y estar piel con piel y poderle abrazar mientras le besaba lo compensaba con creces. Cuando dejó de escocer y sintió que podía moverse echó las caderas ligeramente hacia abajo, notando como Sasuke gruñía al sentirse cogido por sorpresa.

Empezó a embestir, primero muy, muy despacio y cada vez que entraba y salía aumentaba el ritmo, y la presión, y el ángulo y Naruto ya no sentía dolor, ni molestia, ni nada que no fuera un placer sordo y blanco que le ascendía del estómago y se le arremolinaba más abajo mientras oía su respiración errática golpeándole el cuello, y la fricción y el calor en el bajo vientre se sentían como si fuera a explotar.

Sasuke se alzó ligeramente, introdujo su mano entre los dos y fue un toque, y realmente todo explotó. Todo era negro detrás de sus ojos, todo lo que no fueran ellos dos y el orgasmo palpitante que les sacudía a ambos. Naruto no podía saber si era él quien hablaba o si era Sasuke quién decía nada porque las palabras se confundían con sus nombres y con el gruñido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

El mundo volvió y se encontró con la cabeza de Sasuke apoyada en su hombro, el aire que expedía lamiéndole la nuca y su mano rozándole la espalda.

Naruto supo que no se había equivocado.

Sin él, nunca hubiera sido feliz.

_**El día que no pueda más.**_

_El despacho está inusualmente ordenado. La pila de papeles que suele permanecer ignorada en una esquina de la mesa ha desaparecido y Naruto se pregunta si por fin ha conseguido ponerse a trabajar o ha conseguido que alguien lo haga por él, probablemente los dos chuunin que hacía la mitad del trabajo de Hokage de Tsunade cuando Shizune no se podía encargar._

_Apuesta por lo segundo. Pobres._

_- Hey, Kakashi-sensei. _

_La cara de su antiguo profesor aparece tras el libro._

_- Hey, Naruto. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensaba que ibas a aprovechar estas vacaciones para descansar._

_- Eh… sí, bueno. Sobre eso…_

_Ahora que está aquí, no sabe cómo comenzar. Si Kakashi le prohíbe irse de la aldea, será considerado un desertor y, la verdad, tiene demasiado aprecio a Konoha como para eso. Aunque sabe lo hará igual._

_Lo que parece no recordar Naruto es que su profesor siempre ha ido tres pasos por delante de él, y solo le ha bastado una ojeada a su expresión para imaginárselo. _

_- ¿Vas a ir a buscarle?_

_Naruto abre los ojos, sorprendido._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Te ha dicho algo Sakura-chan?_

_- No necesito que nadie me lo diga, Naruto. ¿Qué te ha hecho tomar la decisión de repente?_

_- Por una vez, el maldito Zorro ha sido útil. Pero creo que Sakura-chan te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo, porque tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que hace el sharingan. Solo sé que lo que yo pensaba que había visto es lo que Sasuke quería que viera. Fue él quien mató a Madara. Tengo que ir, Kakashi-sensei. Tengo que hacerlo._

_Se da un tiempo para pensar la contestación. Espera que Naruto entienda lo que está haciendo. _

_- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Si vas a esa misión y a mí me pasa algo, y tú no estás en la Aldea… puedes perder la oportunidad de ser Hokage. Sabes que ahora cuentas con el apoyo del Consejo y de la gente del pueblo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo si desapareces durante el tiempo que necesites. Sasuke sabe esconderse muy bien._

_Naruto sonríe._

_- ¡A ti no va a pasarte nada!_

_Pero no engaña a Kakashi. Ambos tienen muy presente lo que pasó con Pain._

_- Naruto, te recuerdo que ya morí una vez._

_Es esa sinceridad aplastante la que consigue que se ponga serio._

_- Se lo dije a él y lo vuelvo a decir, no puedo ser Hokage si no puedo salvar a un amigo. No es algo que pueda elegir, Kakashi-sensei. Si no cierro esto, no podré ir hacia delante – se muerde el labio y confiesa lo que lleva pensando desde que ha tomado la decisión-. ¿Sabes? He descubierto que Itachi tenía razón en una cosa. Yo dije que no elegiría entre Konoha y Sasuke, pero aún así le intentaba obligar a él a volver al lugar que había destrozado a su familia. Era injusto. _

_- La vida no es justa. _

_- Pero esta vez yo pretendo serlo. _

_Kakashi abre la boca como para preguntarle qué quiere decir, pero en el último momento se lo piensa mejor y calla. Probablemente es más conveniente que él no sepa a qué se refiere. _

_- Entonces…¿tengo permiso del Hokage para irme?_

_- Bueno, dijera lo que dijera te vas a ir, y preferiría que vinieras con el tiempo o cuando puedas así que… sí. Pero, Naruto, sigues teniendo el Kyûbi y el Consejo se puede poner nervioso si tardas demasiado en venir así que..._

_- Sí, sí. Trato hecho, no me pasaré demasiado tiempo desaparecido – deja pasar unos segundos y sonríe -. Entonces, me voy. Gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei._

_- ¿Dejarás algún día de llamarme sensei?_

_- ¡Ya sabes que no! – contesta, riendo._

_El Hokage suspira, sonriendo a su vez._

_- Cuídate, Naruto. Suerte y, si le encuentras, salúdale de mi parte._

_La puerta se cierra tras él y Kakashi, una vez más, se pregunta si ha tomado la decisión correcta._

_**Y cuando esté roto escuchar que merece la pena**_

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue girar la cabeza para comprobar que no había desaparecido. Pero seguía a su lado, con el perfil apuntando al techo, respirando pesadamente. Se mantuvieron así hasta que él le devolvió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Le quería besar de nuevo. Le quería besar todos los días, que ese perfil, la nariz pequeña y el pelo negro fuera lo primero que viera por la mañana y que notar esa piel suave pegada a su espalda fuera lo último al irse a domir.

Le quería tanto que no tenerle era condenarse a una vida sin la mitad de su alma.

- Oi, Sasuke – susurró, como si una voz más alta podría romper el momento.

- ¿Hn?

- Quédate. Quédate conmigo.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿O en Konoha?

- Me da igual dónde. Mientras sea conmigo.

Sasuke no respondió. Giró el cuerpo, mirándole a los ojos, y apoyó la mano en su pecho, rozándole con una yema los colgantes. Naruto le imitó y el contacto le quemaba la palma de la mano.

Se durmió con sus latidos del corazón bombeándole en los dedos.

_**Universos infinitos (y reales).**_

La rojiza luz del atardecer les dio la bienvenida a Konoha. Sus sombras, alargadas, se arrastraban por la arena del camino que les alejó un día y que, finalmente, les volvía a juntar.

Naruto miró a los rostros tallados en la piedra de la montaña y sonrió.

- Estamos de vuelta.

A Sasuke la visión de los Hokages no le dijo nada, hasta que miró a Naruto y algo le ardió dentro del pecho.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

¿Y... bien? Ya sabeis que los reviews me hacen feliz!


End file.
